A Normal Day, Oh Please!
by Ever the Antagonist
Summary: After training Naruto goes to his favorite rivals house. Just what is in store for this young blonde when Sasuke gets him into his house? Read and find out!


Naruto looked around he was bored and well just bored Disclaimer: These characters are sadly not mine.

Warning: Yaoi just like my first fanfiction get over it. Characters may be OOC I apologize fiercely in advance. No lemon I can't seem to make myself write one. Also not beta read but please feels free to point out any mistakes you see.

A/N: Please R&R I really want some constructive criticism on my fanfic.

'Naruto'

_'Sasuke'_

'Kyubbi' A Day Gone Awry

Naruto looked around he was bored and well just bored. Kakashi had said they had the day off because of business. _'Yeah right he's probably with Iruka-Sensei'_ Naruto thought. Sakura had immediately left after Sasuke had once again turned her down for a date. He, after all, had too much pride to ask Sasuke if he wanted to do anything. Most likely duck butt hair would probably only want to spar and he really just didn't feel like fighting with the Teme today.

Life was unkind to him; actually that was a bit of an understatement. He is the Kyubbi holder and everyone is always trying to kill, capture (Akatsuki), or just plain hated him for it. Naruto sighed in defeat, there was nothing to do and thinking just made him depressed. Naruto just decided to lie down on the grass and wait to see if anything popped into his head. The sun shone down on him making him warm. To bad he didn't have T.V. or else he could watch it, but he always used his money to buy ramen and weapons when need be.

He could feel himself become drowsy because of the warm sun. The last thing he needed was to fall asleep in the open so that some Kyubbi hater would try to beat him or maybe even kill him. He felt someone block his sun. Naruto creaked an eye open and snapped up when he saw Sasuke a couple of inches from his face. Their heads smashed together.

Sasuke hissed in pain. _'Probably to cool to actually yell out in pain'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

"What the hell you bastard what are you doing right in front of my face" Naruto yelled to angry with Sasuke to remember that his head was in pain.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rubbed his now red forehead. "I was here the entire time and I thought you fell asleep." Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto blushed a little he had been so caught up in he thoughts he forgot about Sasuke and he hadn't sensed him either.

"Tch. Whatever" Sasuke muttered and began walking away.

Naruto reluctantly set pace with Sasuke and waited for him to speak. They fell into a comfortable silence not caring that it was their rival they were walking so comfortably with. Naruto's mind once again began to wander (A/N Quick reminder that this is dangerous) he couldn't help but blush when he remembered that he and Sasuke had accidentally kissed in school.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw him blushing_ 'Probably thinking about something stupid'. _Sasuke smirked to himself and simply asked, "What's wrong dobe?"

Naruto shook his head and mumbled "Nothing." _'Argh! Since when did that Teme notice me and why do I feel so bothered by it'_Naruto mentally yelled at himself

Sasuke caught Naruto's arm "Um you want to come over my house and I guess watch some television or something" Sasuke asked.

Naruto brightened considerably "Yeah I'd l- wait are you sure" Naruto asked suddenly becoming cautious. Sasuke blinked and nodded slightly confused. "Great!" Naruto said "So where do you live?"

Sasuke smirked, for some reason pleased with himself that he made the blonde happy. "Well we've been walking to my house the entire time and I asked since we arrived. See." Sasuke said shifting a little so that he could see. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the huge mansion in front of him. He followed him inside when Sasuke opened the door.

"Geez you do have it all Uchiha" Naruto said in awe.

'_Not true I don't have you' _Sasuke thought watching Naruto with a longing look '_well not yet'_; he mentally finished with a small smirk.His attention snapped back to the blonde when he realized that Naruto lips were moving.

"Your house seems kind of empty" Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged "You can sleep over anytime you want…if you feel like it"

"Wow seriously? Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke felt a small smile tug at his lips. "No problem. Come on the living room this way" Sasuke said

Naruto noticed the small smile that Sasuke allowed onto his face. _'Damn he looks really hot smiling… No! No! That is the Bastard no way in hell does he looks good to me. _

_He hates me and I am not gay!! _

"_**Tsk, tsk"**_ Kyubbi sighed, _**"You can't stay in denial forever."**_

Sasuke ignored the blonde that seemed to be fighting with himself. Whenever Naruto looked like that he was usually arguing with the Kyubbi. Sasuke seated himself on his long couch and Naruto immediately sat at the other end. Sasuke had been hoping the blonde would sit next to him he hid his disappointment with a neutral face. He grabbed his control and flipped on the T.V.

Naruto kept on shifting trying to get comfortable he noticed Sasuke's staring at him. He felt himself flush and just stopped moving. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued what he was guessing an anime called Gravitation, which only served to annoy him. The magenta haired freak was getting the person he wanted. So why couldn't he? Well it was most likely do to the fact that Naruto was an idiot. He never noticed any of the avengers come-ons. Even if they were subtle he made sure they were still somewhat obvious.

'_**Kit what are you doing? Now's your chance' **_Hissed Kyubbi_**.**_

'_Don't start Kyubbi I only like Sasuke as a friend'_Naruto snapped_. __'And do you really think that __**THE**__ Uchiha Sasuke avenger __**AND**__ the guy who plans on__** REVIVING**__ his clan could like __**ME**__ the dead last __**BOY**__!'_ Naruto felt tears brimming his eyes and quickly asked Sasuke where the bathroom was.

Kyubbi resisted the temptation to role his eyes at his kit, lying was **not **his strong suit including when tying it against something in your mind.

"Its down the hall last door to the left" Sasuke said simply.

Naruto nodded and quickly ran to it. Sasuke frowned at his sudden change in behavior. Sasuke heard the doorbell ring and resisted the urge to throw his remote at the T.V. to destroying it. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. He had really been hopping to make the Blonde his tonight, if anything get a kiss from him and tell him how he felt about the dobe. There was soon impatient knocking. Sasuke threw open the door and found Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke!" squealed Sakura.

"Hn" Was his reply.

"Hey I was wondering if I could come inside" Sakura said in a seductive voice that made the Uchiha cringe. She was wearing a small pink skirt that swished as she moved her hips.

"No" Sasuke said flatly.

Sakura pouted. "Well do you want to go get something to eat with me then?"

"No" he said once again.

"Well then would you like to train" She gave him a wink.

"No, I'm trying to spend time with Naruto so back the fuck off." He hissed at her and he shut the door in her face. He really thought he might have thrown up if she kept on trying.

Naruto froze at what he heard Sasuke say that to Sakura.

'_**Kukuku. Told you kit now go sit on the couch and make yourself look as appealing as possible.' **_Kyubbi instructed.

Naruto sat back on the couch but just threw on it instead of trying to make appealing and paled as he Kyubbi whispered bad things into his mind.

"Hey dobe you okay you look sick maybe you should stay over tonight." Sasuke offered.

Naruto shook his head vigorously "No I'm fine" Naruto said quickly.

"Are you sure now your really red." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto forehead to feel for his tempeture normally people would think he wanted attention but this just wasn't normal even for Naruto. Suddenly Naruto let out an 'eep' and fainted. Sasuke stared at him for a minute then shrugged and picked him up carrying him to his bed.

Sure Naruto would wake up in his rival's bed but at least he would know where he was. It didn't feel as if Naruto had a fever so Sasuke went down stairs to let Naruto to sleep. It would make him seem like a stalker if he watched Naruto sleep the entire time. Plus he didn't want to end up ravishing the boy in his sleep. Deciding to go buy Naruto ramen he left a note on his counter and left.

In Naruto's mind

'_**Now what is the matter with you, kit? You should be with the Uchiha boy.' **_Kyubbi asked irritated.****

'_Look I just don't want to this, he won't love me I know it. Anyway I don't want to lose his friendship too by doing this,'_ Naruto paused briefly as he gave a sad smile. _'Plus he deserves better than me I'm a nobody compared to most.'_ He wondered how a simple bored day became the most emotion pulling, stress filled day of his entire life and he wasn't even on a mission!

The Kyubbi sighed, _**'First stop putting yourself down your a good hard working shinobi that doesn't give up. Your annoying sure, but you have a good heart kid I'm sure that cocky bastard could like even you… Now get out of here I want my solitude again' **_Kyubbi said and Naruto felt consciousness coming back to him.

Naruto woke up finding himself in a pretty plain room it look used but not homey. His was in a satin black king sized bed; he saw the picture of rookie seven on the nightstand. Naruto stared at it and then shot up he realized he was in Sasuke's bed! He carefully got out of Sasuke's bed and went in search of its owner.

Feeling kind of thirsty he went of search of water and went into the kitchen. He went into the cupboard near the sink and found a cup. His eye caught the note and pouted after he read it.

"**I had to go shopping and will be back soon"**

Uchiha Sasuke

He really wanted to talk to Sasuke even if Sasuke didn't return his feelings at least he could say he tried though he didn't want to lose his best friend. He groaned walked to the living room and flopped down on the couch feeling miserable. His eyes glazed over as he thought of all the possible ways Sasuke could reject him.

He was so busy thinking he didn't even notice Sasuke come back until Sasuke put the ramen on his lap. Naruto's face broke into a huge grin and yelled "Ramen. Thanks Sasuke", he was finished in less than a minute.

"Hn. Hey dobe are you finally better" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded fiercely looking down at his now empty bowl. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh "Look at me Naruto when we're talking."

Naruto looked up to see a pair of coal black eyes in front of him. His breath hitched at their closeness and he felt his face becoming warm. He quickly looked down again knowing that his face was red. He felt Sasuke's fingers lift up his chin and he was looking into those eyes again. Warm moist lips covered his lips capturing him in a passionate kiss. Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, Naruto hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him down onto the couch.

Sasuke pulled back panting from the deep kiss "Are you really okay with this?"

Naruto snorted, "If I wasn't do you think I would be doing this." Waving his hand around between them, "Whatever this is."

Sasuke smirked and whispered in his ear, "This is, I making you mine forever and I wont ever let you go not even after death."

Naruto shuddered as he heard those words feeling as though he was finally loved. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. "Then make me yours," he whispered huskily.

Sasuke smirked as he captured Naruto's lips again nibbling on Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance. Naruto gasped and Sasuke's tongue darted in trying to memorize the taste that was uniquely Naruto. Their tongues were soon in a battle for dominance that Naruto soon gave up just wanting to enjoy the moment. Sasuke soon pulled away lifting off Naruto's shirt he licked his lips hungrily at the sight before him.

Naruto's face was flush with his bruised lips slightly parted panting for air and his well-toned chest looked especially inviting.

Naruto awoke to arms wrapped possessively around his waist. He felt sticky, but warm and giddy on the inside. "About time you wake up I though I might have killed you." Sasuke whispered softy in his ear. Naruto blushed furiously.

He shifted and looked Sasuke in the eye. "You're good yeah, but you're not good enough to kill me with your amazing sex." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

Naruto's eyes widened to a comically large size. "Hell no. I want to be able to walk later on in life you know. Fucking sex addict." He snuggled back into Sasuke's warm chest letting the raven-haired boys heartbeat lull him back to sleep. Before he went under he heard an "_**I told you so**_," from Kyubbi.

Owari 


End file.
